Wheeled articles of luggage such as carry-on cases are well known in the art. Those cases incorporate a retractable handle, that when extended can be employed for guiding the case or towing of the case, the case being provided with ground-engaging wheels to permit it to be traversed over a ground surface.
Such cases incorporate a retractable handle positioned adjacent that face of the carry-on case that is provided with the ground-engaging wheels.
However, once the passenger has boarded an aircraft and is towing the carry-on case, the passenger must then re-orient the case 90.degree. to permit the case to be carried up the passenger aisle of the aircraft prior to its storage in a storage compartment of the aircraft.